vocal_harmonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost
Lyrics Rima: My oh, my, what a g-u-y got me in trouble like a d-u-i Brain cells booked themselves a flight, senseless since you caught my eye Think this one’s my last lover She said you can’t fool me I’m your mother Apple don’t fall far from the tree, take it from me Baby girl you’re a runner I swear it’s a curse, cause I meet so many men And I never found the one And the city of Japan sucks so bad cause I really wish I wasn’t in a rush but I am If I just took a minute to be honest to myself I would find I wasn't really ready cause I'm not It's all a silly game and I’m only talking to the same boy Cause he’s hot I don’t wanna fall in love I don’t wanna fall in love I don’t wanna be the pretty girl, carrying my mommy lump I don’t wanna be in love I don’t wanna be in love I just wanna be invisible, like a ghost in the living room. Three weeks into a new romance and I’m already making all kind of plans With a new guy That I met on a flight from Detroit I Think he’s more my type Oh mama I’m so terrified, restless spirit gon eat me alive I don’t know why, I always find A reason to be out like a power line I swear it’s a curse cause I meet so many men And I never find the one in Miami or LA Don’t know where they hide, I’ve been searching high and low Like it’s goin outta style But If I just took a minute to be honest with myself I would find I was really ready cause I’m not I stay breaking hearts I could really use a minute To myself for a change I don’t wanna fall in love I don’t wanna fall in love Think I’m running out of battery I'ma need a charger Right now I’m on the low Right now I’m on the low I just wanna be invisible, like a ghost in a living room Agony is my old best friend But if I knew what I know back then I never would have booked that plane to Spain all by myself Would have needed someone else On my peaceful lonely nights Think I’ve been fooling myself When it’s all gonna be alright So I’ma put me first cause I never really do And it really is a shame cause I work so hard And I waste so much energy And I only have me to blame It's about that time to be off my phone If you have business with me, you’ll have my business email If you don’t I’ma catch you, on the flip side I ain’t going to the club, I ain’t going to the club I’ll be chilling in my living room, like a ghost invisible I’m chilling on love, I’m chilling on love I can see you… on another room Can’t say that I’ll be back soon. Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs